Bid on a Basket Festival
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Bid on a basket festival my way the way it should of happened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame season 2 bid on a basket picnic lunch festival

''I m sorry you don t think we should live together anymore?'' Sookie asks Jackson

''Nope'' Jackson says

''Okay'' Sookie says

''I think we should get married'' Jackson says

''What?'' Sookie question's him

''I think we should get married'' Jackson says

''But uh but. . .'' Sookie says

''Soon'' Jackson says

''Are you pregnant?'' Sookie asks him

''What do you say? Sookie?'' Jackson question's her

''Yes I say yes Oh my God we re getting married!'' Sookie tell's him

''You do know that this means we ll have to live together right?'' Sookie question's him

''Yes I do'' Jackson confirm's

''Okay good'' Sookie says

''I'll be right back'' Sookie says

''Where you are going?'' Jackson asks her

''I'll be right back you just stay there'' Sookie tell's him and run's over to Lorelai in the Gazebo 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Lane had asked Lorelai to borrow her cell phone Luke stand's up

''Hey where are you going?'' Lorelai asks him

''I am going to the diner I am going to get us some edible food and I m gonna bring it back here for us to eat'' Luke says

''That is so not the point of today I made this I am insulted I will now proceed to pout'' Lorelai says

''I'll bring back some brownies'' Luke says

''Ooh the pouting has left the building.

''Lorelai! Help Lorelai oh my God...problem.'' Sookie is saying as she is running over to the gazebo

''yea hun what's going on sit down'' she tell's Sookie

''tell me what's going on'' she says as she's helping Sookie sit down

''Oh my god I think Jackson just proposed to me'' Sookie tell's her

''Oh my god he did what did he say how did he ask you did you say yes?''Lorelai asks her

''yes of course I said yes I love Jackson'' Sookie says

''Aww hunnie your engaged congradulation's'' Lorelai says and hug's her

''Thank's and I will call you and tell you all the deatil's later I should get back over to Jackson so we can enjoy our picnic lunch together'' Sookie says

''Ok have fun sweetie'' Lorelai says and just smile's watching her go back over to Jackson 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke comes back

''hey you look happy why are you so happy?'' he asks her

''oh well I am come sit and I will tell you'' she says

''ok'' he says and sit's down next to her on the bench in the gazebo

''Jackson just proposed to Sookie'' Lorelai tell's him

''really?'' he asks her

''yes'' she says

''I think that's Great they deserve it good for them'' he says

''I know I'm so happy for Sookie I mean, it s like a real live love story, and I saw it all happen. I mean, I hired Jackson. I watched them meet. I watched them have several bizarrely intense arguments over mustard greens. I watched them fall in love. I got to see it all. It was a nice show.

''So let me ask you something'' Luke says

''Napkin please'' Lorelai says

''Who did you want to get your basket?'' he aks her

''What?'' Lorelai says

''I mean before you knew Patty was gonna put you on the Dating Game you did pack this disgusting lunch and bring it out here so who did you want to get it?'' Luke asks her

''Well last year Roy Wilkins bought it and I got my sprinklers fixed for half price'' Lorelai tell's him

''Uh huh'' Luke says

''And this year my rain gutters are completely clogged and I thought if I could get the Collins kid to bite I d get that taken care of'' Lorelai tell's him

''Very practical'' Luke says

''I thought so'' Lorelai says

''So the participation in this thing was purely for home improvement reasons?'' Luke asks her

''Yes and I don t know it s a nice concept'' Lorelai says

''What is?'' Luke asks her

''Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch it s a nice concept'' Lorelai says

''Well I m sure someday you ll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you ll be sitting out here with him'' Luke says

''Yeah someday'' Lorelai says

''You know what?'' Luke says

''What?'' Lorelai says

''This is nice'' Luke says

Lorelai just looks at him and blushes 


End file.
